


Bring Him Back To Me

by smallangrysciencebro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has the worst timing, F/M, God is only mentioned, angsty, fuff, ish, yelling at God bc that helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallangrysciencebro/pseuds/smallangrysciencebro
Summary: Castiel is brought back to you after he dies.





	Bring Him Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Cas was gone. 

Cas, your angel who fell all ways for you and those Winchesters. Your beautiful angel with his soulful eyes and gentle hands.

Oh, how you screamed to the stars that night. 

You called for God, drunk with fury, screaming at him WHY? 

Why Castiel? Why would you take Castiel who fell from his home and his family all to save the world- he gave up his life, his EVERYTHING, because he knew what the angels were doing, was not what you wanted so he gave his life for you and you took him from us. YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME. 

You fell asleep staring at the sky and looking for God’s answer.

There was none.

You woke the next morning with a sore throat, a sticky face and a death wish. 

The quarter-mile walk back to the motel where Sam and Dean stayed was torturous and longer than it should have been with the cars and highways taunting you, the pavement just waiting for you to step onto it and watch the world to go from bleak to black. But you kept on, hoping that your tirade last night did a little bit more than piss of God.  
Hope was all you had left, and if you had been any weaker, you would have stepped out onto the road and welcomed the cars like salvation. 

But you stayed on the sidewalk and made it back to the hotel and the first voice you heard made you think you had died already. For a moment your mind went blank until reality caught up with you and the door flew open, and Dean was there. He says something and what he said could have been the most important thing to be expressed in the history of the world, but you didn't care. 

All you cared about was the trench coat clad man holding your world in his eyes. 

Cas didn't move, and you didn't need him to because you were already running to him and his arms opened, and everything else disappeared as your lips touched his. 

Briefly ‘thank God’ ran through your head, and a desperate, breathless, hysterical laugh left your lips. Cas stepped back, cradling your tear-soaked face in his hands and Castiel for the first time in his long, long life, cries too. 

Dean comments in the background, “Well this is awkward” and you hear Dean grunt with pain as Sam shoves him. The door opens and swings shut, and then the boys are gone, but you and Cas stay where you are, holding onto each other. His strong arms cradling your shaking body to his chest and your trembling fingers gripping his trench coat, assuring yourself that it was real, he was real, and he wasn't leaving. 

As if he had read your mind, and considering he was an angel he probably had, Cas murmured comfort into your ear assuring you he was here to stay. When your shaking did not subside, Cas guided you to the bed, and you sat, fingers still attached to Cas’s coat. He gently removed your fingers and pulled his trench coat, suit jacket and button up off. He draped his clothes over the desk chair and turned back to you. You looked up at Cas, unshed tears shining in your eyes and Cas knew without you saying a word just what you needed. He helps you out of your shirt and pants and grabs you Sam’s huge flannel, which you had stolen a while back when you needed a sleep shirt and Sam had told you to keep it. Cas hadn't minded. He said “I enjoy this article of clothing on you,” and just smiled when you said it was Sam’s. Cas hadn't quite grasped the concept of jealousy, and that made your life easier since you lived with the Winchesters. 

Cas lay down, and you fell beside him, his bare arm curled around your shoulder pulling you flush against his bare chest. His chin rested against your head, and your legs intertwined with his. Heat radiated off his skin and warmed you down to your bones. Cas whispered to you in Enochian, and although you didn't understand, his words fill you with a sense of comfort and safety. Safe. The word echoed through your head, drowning out your fears and worries and pain until all you could feel was Cas’s embrace and then sleep. Blissful, peaceful for the first time in a long time, sleep. 

You woke in your angel’s arms and in that moment, everything was okay.


End file.
